<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handcuffs by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528726">Handcuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess'>Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haves and the Have Nots (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Abuse of Power, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Closeted gay Justin, Creepy Justin, Jeffery POV, Jeffery is 17yo, M/M, Older Justin/Younger Jeffery, Rough Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fucking dirty cops. Jeffery, don’t trust this guy, you hear me?”<br/>“Wyatt…” Jeffery sighs in exasperation.<br/>“No, Jeffery, listen, the cops this side all have vices, don’t trust them, ok?”</p><p>Jeffery needs to listen to Wyatt more often.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justin Lewis/Jeffery Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeffery is drunk. Not out of his mind drunk but drunk enough to impair his judgement. The bar was sleazy, just up Wyatt’s alley and he’d let his best friend talk him into a drink out.</p><p>It’s Wyatt’s 18<sup>th</sup> birthday and after all the home festivities Wyatt wanted a big boy’s night out of drinking. Of course, Jeffery is still seventeen years, nine months and twelve days but he’s Wyatt’s best friend so they make a night of it and get inebriated.</p><p>Jeffery knows he shouldn’t go hard on the liquor but Wyatt still makes him drink with him, even though Jeffery knows better.</p><p>They can’t get a drive home in the wee hours of the morning obviously so they decide to walk back, enjoying the night air and life; each other’s company. Wyatt is a really loud drunk and Jeffery laughs at his antics but doesn’t try to stop him as long as he’s not hurting himself. They trod along, avoiding trash cans and light posts like hopscotch while hanging on to each other. When the cop car pulls up it takes a few seconds for Jeffery to even notice it’s there at all.</p><p>“Hey, you two,” the officer calls at them after stepping out of his car. Jeffery squints at the man, trying to get a clear look at his face. He’s white, hair trimmed low while wearing the standard beat cop uniform. He tries to straighten, holding on to Wyatt’s collar while his friend topples over and laughs drunkenly.</p><p>“Officer.”</p><p>The man looks at them, sizing them up with his hands on his waist, clearly not impressed. “You two kids know it’s not safe to be out this late while drunk, right?”</p><p>Jeffery nods.</p><p>“W-what’s it to you?” Wyatt hiccups, not even able to focus on the officer in his drunken state.</p><p>“Well, it’s not safe in this neighborhood, you two can get hurt or worse.”</p><p>“Who the hell thinks they can hurt us, huh? Do these people know who I am?!” Wyatt shouts and Jeffery holds him around the waist, trying to keep him upright.</p><p>“Wyatt…” Jeffery grunts, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“Look, I’ll do you two a favor and drop you off at home, ok?”</p><p>Jeffery starts to nod but Wyatt’s got other ideas.</p><p>“Hell, no, we ain’t getting in no cop car. My man Jeff ‘n I ‘ll be fine officer, get outta here.” Wyatt flashes the man off.</p><p>“Wyatt!” Jeffery hisses, noticing how the officer’s stance goes from relaxed to guarded in a second.</p><p>“No, Jeffery, man, you don’t get it, in these streets you can’t trust nobody, especially not the cops,” Wyatt says, holding on to him like he doesn’t want to let go and watching the officer suspiciously. Jeffery’s not convinced though. He knows a lot of people do bad things, especially people that should be good but this is just some cop doing his rounds.</p><p>“Hey, I just want to make sure you kids get home in one piece, ok?”</p><p>The cop is talking to Jeffery, appealing to his sense of rationality and he makes the decision for the both of them. He’s not disregarding Wyatt’s assessment but he’s sure they will be alright if the officer takes them home. What could go wrong? He nods his head and pulls Wyatt towards the car but to his surprise Wyatt lashes out and strikes the officer across the face.</p><p>“Wyatt!” Jeffery screams, too shocked to do anything as the officer rebounds quickly, grabbing Wyatt by the scruff of his neck and shoving him painfully across the side of the car, cuffing his hands behind him.</p><p>“Stop! Officer, please stop!” Jeffery pleads, scared out of his mind for Wyatt.</p><p>“Fuck you! Fuck you asshole!” Wyatt screams at the cop while he’s being manhandled.</p><p>“I’m the asshole, huh?” the officer asks sarcastically before spinning Wyatt around and shoving him against the side of the car. “You punched me in the face and I’m the asshole?”</p><p>“Officer…” Jeffery tries to plead but the man cuts him off.</p><p>“I’m arresting your friend for assaulting an officer.”</p><p>“W-what?!” Jeffery asks in disbelief.</p><p>“He punched me in the face, I’m charging him.”</p><p>“No, no, he’s drunk, please, please don’t,” Jeffery begs. Wyatt’s family are really powerful people and this will not turn out well for anybody involved, including him when his father finds out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, he’s sorry.”</p><p>The officer looks him up and down, assessing him and Jeffery feels small, pinned under a microscope.</p><p>“’M not fucking sorry, Jeffery,” Wyatt hiccups before he doubles over and barfs all over the sidewalk.</p><p>“Gross,” the officer groans but Jeffery rushes to Wyatt’s side, patting his back as he upchucks bile and liquor.</p><p>“See, he’s not doing so well, please don’t charge him,” Jeffery appeals to the officer while he tends to Wyatt. “He’s drunk, not thinking straight.”</p><p>“Wyatt, are you ok?” Jeffery asks softly, brushing Wyatt’s hair back from his forehead before rubbing his back gently.</p><p>“You’re such a good friend, aren’t you?” the officer asks and Jeffery looks back at him before returning his gaze to Wyatt.</p><p>“Do you have any tissue, something I can use to wipe his face?”</p><p>A few moments later a couple sheets of kleenex is held out to him and he takes it gratefully, straightening Wyatt so he can clean the gunk around his mouth and the sweat off his face.</p><p>“Come on, put him the car, I’ll take him home this time,” the officer offers a bit reluctantly.</p><p>Jeffery is too grateful to care about Wyatt’s protests as he guides him in to the back of the squad car. It’s a good thing his friend is handcuffed or there would have been a huge problem getting him to take the offer.</p><p>The cop starts the car and pulls away.</p><p>“Fucking dirty cops. Jeffery, don’t trust this guy, you hear me?”</p><p>“Wyatt…” Jeffery sighs in exasperation.</p><p>“No, Jeffery, listen, the cops this side all have vices, don’t trust them, ok?”</p><p>“He’s just giving us a ride, Wyatt.”</p><p>“No such thing as a free ride, Jeffery, ‘member that.”</p><p>Jeffery takes a glimpse through the rear view mirror and notices the officer watching them keenly. He cuts his eyes away and focuses back on his friend, a tendril of doubt forming in his stomach.</p><p>“Where does he live?” the officer asks as they make a turn at a stop light.</p><p>Jeffery tells him.</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“Just two blocks from his house. You can take him home and I’ll be fine.”</p><p>The officer focuses back on the road.</p><p>….…………………….</p><p>Jeffery is eternally grateful the officer didn’t turn the police blinkers on. They were able to pull up to Wyatt’s house and leave him on the front porch in a chair, passed out. Jeffery doesn’t want Wyatt’s family to see him, because they would interrogate him and then tell his father. It’s not right to just leave him there but it’s better than in a ditch or on the side of the road. He follows the officer down to his car, scratching the back of his head as the man turns to look at him.</p><p>“Get in, I’ll drop you off,” the man offers.</p><p>“It’s ok, Officer…”</p><p>“Call me Justin.”</p><p>Jeffery nods. “Justin.”</p><p>“I know you say it’s close but I’d feel better not leaving you out here by yourself, ok?”</p><p>Jeffery wonders if it would be alright. He remembers Wyatt’s warning but the guy, Justin, seems decent enough so far. Besides, he could have charged Wyatt and he didn’t. Least he could do is not be ungrateful.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Justin opens the passenger door and he gets inside, waiting on the man to take him home.</p><p>Except, he doesn’t take him home. He drives right past his house.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing? I told you my house is right there!” Jeffery says in a panic, twisting in his seat belt to see his house disappearing down the street.</p><p>“Relax, Jeffery, you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“No, no, no, you turn back and take me home right now!” Jeffery shouts, scrambling to unbuckle his seatbelt.</p><p>“Hey, relax, Jeffery, I’m not going to hurt you, ok?”</p><p>“Justin, take me back!” Jeffery shouts, wondering if he should jump from the car or run it off the road.</p><p>“Jeffery, I can turn back and take you home, but if I do I’ll go back for Wyatt and charge him, make him go to jail. Do you want that?”</p><p>“W-what…why would you…?”</p><p>“My face is still bruised. Assaulting an officer is up to six months in prison, do you want that for Wyatt?”</p><p>“Justin…”</p><p>“I’m telling you, you’ll be fine, Jeffery.”</p><p>Justin takes his eyes off the road for a split second to look at him and Jeffery is far from reassured by the man’s smile or his words.</p><p>The stomach acid churns in his stomach and he grits his teeth. “What are you going to do to me, Justin?”</p><p>“I’m not a serial killer or a torturer or anything like that, Jeffery. I keep telling you to relax and you won’t. Why?”</p><p>Jeffery jumps, shoving back into the car door when Justin touches his shoulder.</p><p>“You’ll be fine, I promise,” the man soothes while he runs the back of his non-driving hand down the side of his jaw, then the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip.</p><p>“Oh, ok, so that’s it?” Jeffery asks incredulously, hardly able to believe the situation he finds himself in.</p><p>“What?” Justin asks innocently, like he doesn’t know what he just did.</p><p>“You’re blackmailing me into having sex with you? If you’re gay and can’t…!”</p><p>Jeffery is surprised when Justin grabs him by the shoulder and shoves him into the door, hard, causing him to hit his head on the glass.</p><p>“I’m not gay, not fucking gay,” Justin hisses while pointing a finger threateningly at him.</p><p>Jeffery rubs the side of his head before looking back at the man scathingly. “You’re not?”</p><p>“No, I’m not!” Justin shouts incredulously, like the very idea is absurd.</p><p>“Then what are we doing here? The way you touched me before, you don’t intend to fuck me? You don’t want to hold me down and fuck my tight little ass?”</p><p>“Jeffery…” Justin calls warningly.</p><p>“No, why were you blackmailing me with Wyatt’s freedom? If you weren’t planning on killing me, what did you want to do to me, Justin?”</p><p>Jeffery watches Justin’s stony face, his jaw ticking while he keeps his eyes straight ahead. He’s surprised when the car swerves off the road and goes down a dirt path through a line of trees. He didn’t even fully realize they had left the suburbs.</p><p>“Justin, what…?” Jeffery starts to question, his heart rate picking up even more when the man throws the car in park, kills the engine and jumps out of the side door in a hurry, all in the middle of nowhere. He’s in complete shock when Justin throws his door open and manhandles him from the vehicle, shoving him against the side and cuffing his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Justin…!” Jeffery shouts in anger and fear before the man turns him around, staring into his eyes so intensely he almost looks away. He’s expecting a fist to the face or a knife to the gut, but the other man’s lips kissing him brutally while he presses against him throws him off guard. He can feel how hard the man is and he tries to buck him off but to no avail. Justin boxes him in tight while he uses his tongue and takes what he didn’t give permission to take. He wants to tell the other man to stop, to get off him but it comes out as a series of guttural moans from deep in his throat. He whimpers when the man shifts so he can grab at and knead at his length through the fabric of his jeans. It’s not enough and Justin pushes his hand down his pants and starts jerking him wildly.</p><p>“Thought-thought you weren't gay,” Jeffery manages to ask through the lung full of air he’s trying to breath in when Justin lets his lips go.</p><p>“I’m not,” is the man’s strangled reply while he keeps feeling him up, kissing along his neck and sucking bruises into the flesh.</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that,” Jeffery grounds out, standing there with his hands and his pride in bondage.</p><p>“You’re the one that’s gay, Jeffery. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’re pining over your friend, Wyatt.”</p><p>“So what?” Jeffery asks while Justin undoes his belt. “At least I’m not forcing him into having sex with me.”</p><p>“You want to though, right, Jeffery?” Justin asks, looking into his eyes while he shoves the jeans and underwear down to his knees.</p><p>“I’ll leaving the raping to you, Officer.” Jeffery’s smirk is all teeth, and all it does is earn him a rough turn around and a hard shove into the side of the car, causing him to hit his chest and stomach painfully against the metal and glass since his hands are still cuffed behind him.</p><p>Justin wraps a hand around his throat and holds him in place, making sure he can see him licking on the middle finger of his other hand.</p><p>“It’s not rape if you enjoy it, Jeffery. I’m going to have you begging me to fuck you before we’re through.”</p><p>Jeffery feels the finger rubbing lightly over his perineum. Luckily he’s not a virgin, ever grateful this asshole won’t be popping his cherry. He hisses when the first two inches breaches in, then Justin pulls it back out and repeats it over again, giving him more finger each time.</p><p>“You’ve got a really nice ass, Jeffery, I can’t wait to be inside it,” is whispered huskily in his ear before Justin licks at the lobe. He shivers. Jeffery wants to say something mean, clap back at the man but the combination fingering and stroking of his cock has him drunk on way more than alcohol. The feelings hit hard and fast and Justin knows exactly where to touch and how to touch him so he’s moaning and grunting loudly, he so horny he’s already near the peak of coming all over the side of man’s goddamn car.</p><p>“You’re close, right Jeffery?” Justin husks in his ear, picking up his pace. “Just love having my hands all over you, don’t you?”</p><p>Jeffery whimpers like a wounded animal. In-between all this Justin is peppering kisses on his neck and shoulder, sucking light bruises into places not visible under his clothes.</p><p>“Stiff cock, tight ass want to swallow my fingers…,”</p><p>Yeah, by this point Justin’s graduated to three.</p><p>Jeffery’s head is on the car, his eyes closed and moans getting higher in pitch. His body is contracting with his impending orgasm, winding up to let loose if Justin doesn’t stop.</p><p>“Justin~” he finds himself moaning.</p><p>“Justin…I’m gonna…”</p><p>“Come on Jeffery, I want you to come.”</p><p>Jeffery can’t take it anymore. His body goes whipcord tight and he stiffens in Justin’s hands, his voice cracking on his guttural moans as he releases all over the side of the car. Justin has to hold him tight, boxing him in again before stroking his twitching cock. He doesn’t fully realize that the man’s using his cum as lube until he feels it being rubbed at his entrance. He collapses boneless against the car.</p><p>“Justin..,” Jeffery croaks, voice wrecked.</p><p>“Jeffery…,”Justin moans while he slowly pushes the head in, the man biting back his own hiss and grunt of pleasure.</p><p>Jeffery is open enough from the fingering for it not to hurt, but he feels the girth and it feels massive to his over-sensitive flesh.</p><p>“Fuck, Jeffery…,” Justin moans. “So tight.”</p><p>Jeffery’s face contort into utter pain and pleasure when the man behind him bottoms out. He’s really feeling the length of that thing in his insides.</p><p>“Justin…,” Jeffery flexes his fingers in the cuffs, wishing he had something to hold on to because this is too much. Justin moves and the slap of flesh on flesh is loud in the space with only them, the car and some trees. Probably a squirrel or three.</p><p>“Slow down…,” Jeffery moans when Justin picks up his pace. “Justin…slow down…”</p><p>“Come on, I’m almost there…” Justin moans, twisting his head so he can shove his tongue down his throat while he fucks him from behind. It seems he’s weirdly in tune with Justin’s algorithm because the slaps to his ass have him stutter moaning like he’s choking on it. When Justin comes Jeffery feels stuck between a rock and a hard place, the metal of the car and Justin’s dick.</p><p>It’s killing him.</p><p>“Fuck!”Justin curses after he pulls out too suddenly, pushing Jeffery around before shoving him to his knees. Jeffery stays there, his hands still cuffed and watches the fwap fwap of Justin’s hand as he chases his pleasure without a care in the world. He’s right about the girth, fucking huge.</p><p>“Open up,” Justin grunts, strained, and Jeffery does. It tastes like acid on his tongue, bitter and salty on his taste buds and he’s got every intention to spit it out.</p><p>“Swallow it, Jeffery…” Justin warns and Jeffery does. He doesn’t really know why. Justin goes from a man standing straight and tall to a man drained of every drop of seed after he’s done coming in Jeffery’s mouth.</p><p>Dazed, Jeffery looks up at Justin, his body slumped and his breathing labored.</p><p>“You sure you’re not gay, Officer Justin? Because fucking me up the ass and coming in my mouth seems pretty gay to me.”</p><p>The man doesn’t answer, but Jeffery kills him with his glare while the man shuffles around, putting himself together before getting the keys and releasing the cuffs. Jeffery stands, his wrists are bruised but there will be nothing to show for it, the man cuffed him over his jacket.</p><p>“Told you I wouldn’t hurt you.”</p><p>Jeffery looks at Justin, really looks at him before he bursts out laughing.</p><p>“What?”Justin asks defensively.</p><p>“You, Officer, need a psychiatric evaluation. Seriously.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Jeffery,” Justin spits.</p><p>“You already did, asshole. Now take me around the block before my dad skins me alive for staying out this long,” he grouses.</p><p>“What’ll you tell ‘im?” Justin asks tonelessly.</p><p>“Mmm, what do you think he’ll say if I tell him I was blackmailed into being raped by a white cop who picked me up off the streets?”</p><p>Justin does not look amused. “I didn’t rape you, you wanted it.”</p><p>Jeffery could see this was heading nowhere fast, you can’t reason with narcissistic gay rapists wearing a badge and carrying a gun. His psychology major is goddamn useless in this situation.</p><p>“I need to get home,” he says seriously, looking at the trees around them. A part of him is grateful his mother isn’t around because knowing her, she would have kicked the shit out of him for getting raped in the first place.</p><p>“Come on, get in,” Justin instructs, nodding at the car, but Jeffery backs away.</p><p>“No, I change my mind, I’ll take the bus.”</p><p>“Why? I’m driving,” Justin intones.</p><p>Jeffery looks at the man like he’s grown two heads.</p><p>“Fine,” Justin concedes. He digs something out of his pocket and hands it to Jeffery.</p><p>“What’s this?” he asks before taking it out of curiosity.</p><p>“A mint.”</p><p>Jeffery looks at it, then at the man incredulously.</p><p>Justin points at his mouth. “For your breath.”</p><p>Jeffery throws it in his face, turns and hurriedly walks away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>